Various types of theft deterrent and article monitoring devices are known in the art. Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are known having the common feature of employing a marker or tag which is affixed to an article to be protected against theft, such as merchandise in a retail store. When a legitimate purchase of the article is made, the marker can either be removed from the article, or converted from an activated state to a deactivated state. Such systems employ a detection arrangement, commonly placed at all exits of a retail store, and if an activated marker passes through the detection system, it is discovered by the detection system and an alarm is triggered. In addition, other tags are known that utilize ink vials that break and release a permanent staining fluid onto the article if the tag is not removed by an authorized individual.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,534 and 3,974,581 to Henry J. Martens et al. disclose a security tag having the pin contained on a first strip that is attached by a hinge to a second strip that has the locking component thereon. The hinged attachment may lead to the bending of the pin when contacting the locking component because of the predetermined arc that it must travel as a result of the hinged arrangement. Furthermore, the hinged arrangement allows the pin to protrude vertically when the device has fallen to the floor and may lead to injury. The '534 and '581 patents also disclose a pin soldered to a chain at one end and the other end of the chain riveted to the tag cover. The riveting of the chain on the outside of the tag body may subject the tag to easy defeat by unscrupulous individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,918 to Paskert discloses a releasably attachable clip for attachment to certain cloth articles, wherein the pin component is incorporated into the tag. However, the pin once again is held in a substantially hinged relation to the locking component and may lead to bending of the pin as a result of the arc which must be traveled in order to engage the locking component. Furthermore, the '918 patent may only be used with articles made of cloth and cannot engage solid components as disclosed in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,829 to Humble et al. discloses a security tag having the pin contained on a first strip that is attached by a hinge to a second strip that has the locking component thereon. The hinged attachment may lead to the bending of the pin when contacting the locking component because of the predetermined arc that it must travel as a result of the hinged arrangement. In addition, the hinged arrangement allows the pin to protrude vertically when the device has fallen to the floor and may lead to injury. Furthermore, the '829 patent may only be used with articles made of cloth and cannot engage solid components as disclosed in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,130 to Nguyen et al. discloses a complex electronic tag having visual and audible alarm systems incorporated into the tag body itself. The tag also incorporates a lanyard that is made of an electrical circuit wire that will cause an audible or visual alarm in the tag body to be activated should the lanyard be cut. The Nguyen device, however, uses a traditional independent pin having a head to attach the lanyard to an article, thereby possibly leading to work place injuries when the pin is dropped on the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,847 to Feibelman discloses an anti-theft tag that utilizes a lanyard where an additional crimping tool and open access to the interior of the tag is necessary in order to attach one end of the tag to the lanyard. The crimping tool of Feibelman may be easily lost and is difficult to negotiate by a user when attempting to hold the article to be tagged and the tag itself during such complex attachment manipulation. In addition, the Feibelman device may be defeated by an unscrupulous individual that inserts a screwdriver or similar tool within the loop created by the lanyard and continues turning the tool until the lanyard twists around itself and leads to failure of the lanyard or the plastic housing.
The prior art does not address the need for an integrated security tag that is difficult to defeat and easy to use. In addition, the prior art fails to provide a theft deterrent tag assembly that allows attachment of the lanyard to the tag without the need for a separate tool. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of security devices and theft deterrent tags that makes the tags more difficult to defeat, simpler in both design and use, more economical and efficient in their construction and use, and provides a more secure engagement of the article.